smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Saviour's First Word (Hero Stories)
"Saviour's First Word" is a Smurfs fanfiction story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is a gender-flip adaptation of the cartoon episode "Baby's First Word". Plot Summary After the Smurfs celebrate Saviour's second birthday, Papa announces that it is time to prepare for the First Word Ceremony. Soon they are busy raking up leaves in the Blue Clearing in preparation for it. Wonder and Hero are excited to hear their daughter's first word because they have heard that a child's first word can give a glimpse of their future, though Papa says it's only a small peek, he then remembers the First Word Ceremonies that his other little Smurfs went through. Farmer's first word was "fertilizer", Jokey's first word was "surprise" (before he gave Papa his exploding giftbox). Brainy's first word was "gobbledygook" and Baby's first word was "Gargamel". However this is cut short when Brainy tells Papa that Saviour is missing along with the rock he put her on, Farmer sees that the "rock" has made tracks, and the Smurfs follow them. Meanwhile, Gargamel is waiting on a branch hanging over the River Smurf, wearing a helmet with a pair of earphones and soon finds out that another Smurfs achilles heil is Saviour Smurfette. He then plans to kidnap her and exchange her for all the Smurfs. The next day, Wonder, Smurfette and Brainy are back at the River Smurf giving her a bath until Gargamel kidnaps Saviour and tells the three Smurfs that he wants all the Smurfs or say bye bye to Saviour. During this time, Peewit asks for the Smurfs help in fixing his marionettes and once they were finished he heads back to the castle to perform a puppet show for the good king's visiting nephew, the Smurflings soon tag along. Gargamel soon finds it hard to take care of Saviour, while he waits for the Smurfs to decide who will take care of both Saviour and Baby. Soon Gargamel has Saviour sound asleep, but at the same time the Smurfs have dug a tunnel into the hovel in order to rescue her. Soon their plan is compromised and all the Smurfs are soon captured. In order to decide who will take care of both Saviour and Baby, the Smurfs draw straws and whoever has the shortest takes care of them: with both Wonder and Grouchy having the shortest and soon they are double-crossed by Gargamel who captures them and soon he has all the Smurfs. Soon the Smurflings along with Peewit trick Gargamel into switching the three Smurfs with them and soon the Smurflings enter the cage, only for Peewit to order Biquette to run off with the cage, Gargamel gives chase and falls down a small rivine into the water. Wonder rushes to the Blue Clearing where the moon strikes Saviour and she mutters her first word which is "Guardian". The Story *Prologue *Part 1 */Part 2/ */Part 3/ */Part 4/ */Part 5/ */Part 6/ *Epilogue Possible Voice Cast Smurfs *Hero -- Sean Schemmel *Wonder -- Melissa Sturm *Saviour -- Julie McWhirter *Baby -- Julie McWhirter *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Smurfette -- Jeannie Tirado *Brainy -- Fred Armisen *Grouchy -- George Lopez *Handy -- Jack McBrayer *Farmer -- Joel McCrary *Tailor -- Nathan Lane *Miner -- Ken Scott *Jokey -- Paul Reubens *Sassette -- Yeardly Smith *Snappy -- Nancy Cartwright *Nat -- Charlie Alder *Slouchy -- Jess Harnell Humans *Gargamel -- Hank Azaria *Peewit -- Cam Clarke Others *Azrael -- Frank Welker Trivia *Saviour replaces Baby Smurf's role in this adaptation. *Baby Smurf's First Word Ceremony is remembered in this story. *During the events of the story, Baby Smurf is at Mother Nature's house. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Cartoon show episode adaptations Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Story main pages